Of Orcs, Poison, and Friendship
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: Legolas told the human it was dangerous to go alone, in Mirkwood. It ended up being a far more dangerous trip for him than it was the ranger, but in the end, it might have been worth it. Legolas Aragorn friendship, or pre-slash if you squint.


Kinda inspired by the new Hobbit movie. Kinda little bit not really. Sort of AU in that I make it so Legolas and Aragorn met before Fellowship of the Ring, but, hey, if Peter Jackson can screw with canon as much as he's doing in the Hobbit movies, then I suppose I can do it for one little fic :) I haven't read/watched LoR in- at least five years, surely more, so they may be OOC, but I honestly tried... so, enjoy!

And, if you celebrate this kind of thing, Merry Christmas Eve!

* * *

The night was dark, cold, and wet.

A change of scenery from perpetually hot and dry Mirkwood, yes, but the snowy mush lining the path and weighing the air left little to be desired other than the warm forest, the clouds obscuring the already faint light of the moon made the open plain as dark as the thick, shadowy woods, and he felt so exposed he had half a mind to retreat back into his homeland until daylight.

All in all, Legolas was beginning to regret ever being sent on this scouting mission.

He peered up at the overcast sky for a moment, searching for an end to the storm he was currently trudging through, and when there seemed to be none, he simply hunkered down and kept moving. The sooner he tracked the Orc pack to the borders of elven land, the sooner he could be safe, warm, and dry again.

A particularly harsh gust of wind blew, carrying with it wet snowflakes and the heavy, stinging scent of Orc, and Legolas shuddered. "They're moving west again," he muttered to himself, crouching closer to the ground to confirm it. The pack certainly wasn't trying to cover their tracks; heavyset footprints in the snow displayed their march forward, along the coast and Mirkwood's edge as they kept out of the forest. They seemed to be in no particularly hurry, and, by the way the footprints were only beginning to fill and be obscured by snowflakes, Legolas could tell he wasn't far behind them.

With a shiver, the elf drew his cloak tighter around his shoulders and picked up the pace, jogging lightly down the path keeping an eye on the evidence of the Orc's march. The roving pack had only made the mistake of staying into elven lands that led to him being out here tonight, but with rumors of threats stirring in the northern parts of the wood, even this small band could not go unaccounted for. Clearly, they had no qualms about braving the elements- _but, then, their kind normally doesn't, _Legolas thought with a frown.

Another frigid wind started up, carrying the icy white dust over the path and wiping out all evidence of travel. Legolas sped up even more, concern brewing when he raised his head to find the storm so thick, he no longer could see any trace of the pack themselves up ahead.

_Damn... at this rate, I'll lose them entirely. _

Legolas kept on running and following the footprints, and the storm kept on growing stronger- until the trail he was following ended without so much as a warning. One moment, there were footprints, and the next, there was none.

He stopped on a dime, panting slightly and breath frosting in the air, though he turned and knelt to the ground without giving himself a moment of rest. He had to squint to see it, all traces rapidly disappearing now in the face of the storm, but the footprints did continue- just not in the expected direction.

While snow did not often reach the forest floor, the canopies too thick and the interior, at least, far too warm, there remained traces of white on Mirkwood's edge. And that meant it was very easy to se the evidence of the Orc's march continue, not along the coast, but veer sharply and head right into the forest.

Legolas stopped for the briefest of moments, taken aback, before he redoubled his pace with a grim smile. He didn't know why they were heading back into Mirkwood when so much danger lurked within its depths, but the decision was going to make his job much easier- no self-respecting woodland elf could lose a trail if it stuck to the forest.

_That, and heading in this direction will take me out of this godforsaken snow. _

While the signs quickly grew more minute, they also doubled in number, going from just footprints to smashed twigs and broken branches, nicks on trees, the foul stench of Orc on the otherwise still, murky air- it was almost shameful, how easy it was to follow the pack. A child could keep to their trail.

The further Legolas traveled, the longer night progressed, the moon traveling until it stood overhead in the sky. Faint silver light trickled down from the thick, leafy canopies above to just reach the ground, barely providing enough illumination for him to continue tracking.

With a regretful sigh, Legolas slowed his travel to a light jog, and, finally, a walk, breathing hard. He leaned back against the wet bark of a tree when he came to a stop entirely, and with a glance around the enclosed space to make sure it was indeed a safe place to make camp, slid to the ground. In all likelihood, the Orcs had stopped to make camp, too, since traveling in Mirkwood at night was even more dangerous than making camp to stay in one place. He would just have to remain out here for another day to follow the Orcs as they took took their roundabout paths- hopefully straight out of elven borders.

Legolas hadn't taken many supplies with him- he hadn't expected to be out overnight, after all- so there was no camp to set up. He drew out one of his swords to rest it in his lap, and absently stroked the hilt as he sent a wary eye around the forest, and when no danger was spotted, he let out a quiet sigh and let his hand still to form a loose fist around the weapon.

_Right. I'll just sleep here for the night, and resume following the trail as soon as I can see it. _

Legolas was just beginning to relax when a twig snapped behind him.

His eyes flashed open, and his hold on his weapon tightened.

_Orc? Or... the spiders? ...Something else? _

Legolas rose soundlessly. He turned to search the darkness behind him, then peered anxiously up above him, but there were no signs of the white webs of the spiders or the creatures themselves, and it was hard to believe a whole pack of Orcs could be so silent in the forest. Legolas withdrew silently, moving after the sound with light, inaudible footsteps, shifting between the trees to seek the enemy.

Except, there was no enemy.

Legolas stood frozen when he came upon the source of the noise. He blinked in surprise, sword held up only by instinct, staring down at the sight in shock.

It was a human.

_A man? In our forest? _

Legolas had never heard of a race besides elves and now, Orcs, capable of traversing Mirkwood without finding themselves lost and wandering in circles until their deaths, but here, well into the depths of the forest, sat a human. He was slumped against a tree, swathed in a dark, raggedy cloak with the hood pulled up, so still he looked as if he could've sat there to rest and died, but the two bright glints in the darkness of the hood said otherwise. He was awake and aware, by the way he held the sword by his side, healthy, and given the way he was just sitting here in the middle of Mirkwood, alone and armed with nothing more than a blade, rather stupid.

Regardless, there was nothing to fear, and so, Legolas lowered his sword and stepped forward out of the shadows to speak. His presence didn't so much as startle the human, which left him wondering if perhaps the man could've been aware of his presence all along, even as he cleared his throat. "It's dangerous to be here. Why have you come into Mirkwood?"

The human raised his hooded head, features still indistinguishable from the dark, as he moved his shoulders in a minute shrug. "A little of this, a little of that," he muttered vaguely. "And you, my elvish friend? Why are you here? As you say, _it's dangerous._"

Legolas stiffened a little at the insinuation that the danger was the same for a wandering human as it was for a woodland elf. "This is my home," he retorted, a touch defensive. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Ah, but I did. You just weren't satisfied with my answer." The figure tilted his head up more, and Legolas frowned at the shadows cast over his face.

"At least take your hood down. I'd like to see who I'm talking to."

The human hesitated, but only for a moment, and then he raised his hand to do as asked. He revealed a tired, tanned face, with long, dark hair and even darker eyes, features that were as unreadable when seen as they were in shadows. He had a rather narrow face, with high cheekbones and a defined jawline, and a hint of stubble. His dark brown eyes were watchful and aware, focused on him with a faint curiosity, and Legolas nodded gratefully.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, also- your name?"

The man paused again, seeming to be contemplating something, before he gave a minute shrug. "They call me Strider, in these parts."

Legolas's eyes widened in surprise. "Strider?" he repeated. "Wait... we've heard tell of a human, a newcomer in Laketown- he dispatched a band of Orcs entirely by himself. Our squad arrived to find their work already done for them, by a human who went by the name Strider. Are you-?"

He shrugged again. "Yeah. What of it?"

Legolas blinked, and he made himself shake his head and smile, trying not to appear quite so shocked. "Nothing- well, it's just, that's impressive. Not many humans are so skilled with a blade."

For some reason, Strider seemed to find that funny. He laughed and grinned, meeting his eyes again. "Ah, I suppose not. Though my skills are nothing special. It's not hard to be superior to Orcs, after all."

"That many of them?"

Strider waved off the praise easily as he turned to face him fully, looking over him before asking, in a clear, abrupt attempt to change the subject, "So, I've told you my name- what about yours?"

Legolas frowned. _He can keep his way in Mirkwood, he fought off all those Orcs by himself... and won't even accept praise for it. This is no ordinary man. _He remained silent for a moment, just looking at Strider and trying to figure out what piece of the puzzle he was missing, before he cleared his throat and decided to answer. "Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood."

Strider frowned and tilted his head, eyes narrow in slight confusion now as he looked over Legolas's form. "Prince of Mirkwood?" he quoted. "Well, this is a surprise. What are you doing out here at night, alone, my prince? Out for a midnight stroll?"

Legolas shook his head, wondering silently at the man's questionable demeanor. "No, there was an Orc pack I was following- yet another reason why this forest isn't safe to wonder in, Strider. You should go back to our kind's palace- that would be safest-"

"I've made it this far, haven't I?"

The surly reply gave Legolas pause, and he frowned again. "Re... Regardless," he said at length, dropping to the ground himself with a weary exhale, "you shouldn't risk it. Our kingdom isn't far from here, just a day's travel away- you'll be safe there, and they can show you the way out of the forest. I could perhaps escort you tomorrow morning-"

"I don't need an escort, all right? And I don't need to be shown the way out. It's rather simple to follow the path, is it not?"

"I-..." Legolas wanted to insist further, but he could hardly order this unknown man to comply, and, well, Strider was right- if he had gotten this far unscathed, then it was hardly unbelievable that he would make it through the home stretch the same way. _Still... wouldn't it be irresponsible of me to just leave him alone? _"...I'm sorry. I just thought that I should offer."

"Right. Thanks for the offer" Strider grunted. The gratitude seemed a bit reluctant, especially since he had turned the offer down, and Strider continued on without further mention of the topic, seeming glad for a reason to change the subject. "Well, anyway, about those Orcs you mentioned earlier- there's no need to follow them. All packs in these woods originate from the South. That's where they'll be headed."

"The South?"

"Yeah." Strider nodded and gestured vaguely in that direction. "Don't you know? Haven't you followed them back to the source?"

Legolas shrugged, a tad self-consciously. "Well... my father doesn't like to concern us with things beyond our borders. We've tracked them to the edge of our lands, but once they leave, we let them be."

Strider didn't appear very impressed, but he kept his opinions to himself as he just shook his head again. "I see. In that case, you probably shouldn't track them to their lair. If you like only being involved in your own affairs, then prodding the Necromancer into a war would be rather counterproductive, I think."

"The Necromancer?" Legolas repeated, alarmed. "The human sorcerer?!"

Strider blinked, then let out a chuckle and shook his head. He appeared, somehow, greatly amused, and leaned his head on his hand as he looked over Legolas again. "Human? You really don't venture beyond your borders much, do you?"

_...Excuse me? _"Ah... what are you implying?"

Strider just shook his head again. "It's nothing. I'm sure you'll hear of it soon enough from others, others who know more- I don't know enough to explain it to your satisfaction."

The reply was cryptic in what seemed to be his manner, left Legolas with more questions than when he started, and was wholly unhelpful. He frowned at the lack of answers and continued to question him, letting his annoyance and aggravation seep into his voice. "How to do you know about any of this? The Necromancer, and the Orc armies- who's your source?!"

Strider merely shrugged again. "I have many," he said vaguely, "some of whom you probably know yourself- but that is neither here nor there. Legolas, tell me-"

"No. I won't tell you anything until you answer some of my own questions. Just who are you? What are you doing in Mirkwood?"

Strider eyed him inquisitively at his harsh barrage of questions, raising an eyebrow, and then just shrugged again. "Who knows? Maybe I just wanted a challenge."

"A- a _challenge?_"

"Yes. As you said, this place is dangerous, for your kind and mine. I've explored most of the west, and got interested in the east."

"Being interested isn't a reason to explore Mirkwood!" Legolas stammered, and Strider laughed, seeming to draw enjoyment from the fact that he was flustering him.

"Aah, you're correct. But being bored certainly is, and I was bored beforehand. Now, though, you're keeping me nicely entertained."

"I-!" Legolas huffed at the veiled insult and kept his mouth shut, determined not to give the man any more ammunition. He sat silently instead, arms crossed and trying not to project a sulky air, looking around the dark forest instead on the facade of being on watch to avoid looking at Strider.

"Done talking? I see." Strider sounded extraordinarily amused now, and the human slumped back against the trees, eyes half-lidded and chin on his chest. Strider crossed his legs and began to examine the dagger in his lap as if it were more worthy of his interest than Legolas was, eyeing the slim Elvish blade idly while Legolas stayed silent- the elf had nothing to say. Strider turned the knife over in his hands for a few long moments before he raised his head again, looking at him through long, tangled strands of dark hair that likely hadn't seen a comb in a while. "So, are you just going to stay here?"

Legolas shrugged. "I can't track the Orcs while it's this dark. I have nowhere else to be."

"You'll be far behind in the morning, then. The Orcs of the Necromancer travel at night more often than the day- not, of course, that your kind should bother themselves with that- the Necromancer is so far beyond your borders." Strider finished his offhand comment with a small smile, one that was possibly a smirk, and Legolas let out a vexed sigh.

"All right, I get it, you don't approve of my people's isolation. But my father only does it with best interest of his people in mind, you know- it's not out of any malicious intent!"

"Of course, of course," Strider replied, waving his hand in the air, with the air of someone listening to a broken record. "But, my easily riled up friend, I have to wonder- do you approve?" Strider tilted his head to the side again as he examined Legolas, features unreadable but definitely a touch amused. "Or do you think differently than your father?"

Legolas sighed. He turned his head away to look out into the forest and tried not to let his unease show on his face, but he felt Strider already knew exactly how much he was getting to him. _You really do know how to push my buttons, don't you, human? _"I..." he finally began at length, "understand where he is coming from. But-..."

"But?" Strider prodded.

He sighed again. "But sometimes I think my father forgets we all live in the same world. What affects one race now will affect us later, somehow or another. We have the ability to help others- I don't like that we often don't just because they're not woodland elves." Legolas thought about what he was saying, then, and cut himself off sharply before he could say anything more, shocked by just how easily he had begun spilling his thoughts to a simple stranger.

_Maybe, that's it, though- he's a human stranger, not an elf. He's not royalty, so he doesn't understand obligation to one's people often goes over what's right, and he's a _human-_ he doesn't know of my people's history of not meddling in others' affairs, even when we could've spared much pain and suffering by doing so. Disagreeing with the status quo isn't easy- especially when you're the king's son. _

When it became apparent he wasn't going to say anything more, Strider nodded, as if thinking over what had been said, before he said slowly, "You know, Legolas... you're not half bad."

Legolas turned his head to stare at the human in surprise. The man was back to his previous pose of almost appearing to be asleep, but with a smile on his face now, and Legolas found it impossible to stop himself from smiling back.

_You're not, either, Strider. _

Legolas examined the strange man for only a cursory second longer before, with another pleased nod, he turned away to stare into the darkened forest.

The peace did not last long.

The forest was not silent- quite to the contrary; night and day, it was alive with the sounds of life, and now was no different. But if he listened to the noise of the animals, and listened closely, there were unexpected abnoralities- breathing just a tad too heavy to belong to the few beasts native to Mirkwood, the still air heavy with disturbance- and there! the almost silent sound of a bowstring being drawn to tension.

Then there was a twitch of movement in the shadows, and Legolas was left without one single ounce of doubt.

Legolas's smile slipped away as instantly as it had come, and he turned his head to lock eyes with Strider. The moment the human was looking at him, he tilted his head in the direction of the forest, and Strider only blinked at him for a moment before his features were overtaken by seriousness. His hand began to slowly stray to the hilt of his knife, the movement calm enough to be mistaken as a mere absentminded scratch, but Legolas gave a slight nod in confirmation, and he began to wish he had not sheathed his sword earlier.

It was quiet for one dark moment.

And then they were on their feet, sword and bow drawn, back to back and shielding themselves from the reactionary attack of their pursuers. A deluge of arrows rained down to be blocked or dodged, one coming so close it tore Legolas's tunic, and the uproar of noise that came with the response told him only one thing.

_Orc. _

He and Strider turned together, weapons raised in defense as they examined what had suddenly become their situation. Sure enough, it was Orcs that surrounded them, Orcs on the ground, Orcs in the trees, crouching down for cover behind rocks and branches, snarling and drooling, a disgusting, hardy bunch- some that he recognized from when they had strayed too near their kingdom. _If I'm right, that's thirty Orcs! There's only two of us- and in such close quarters, too!_

He swallowed and shifted again, tightening his grip on the arrow that was already strung. The group looked hungry for violence, but... seemed intent on something else, other than him...

_Strider? _

_What do they want with him?_

"It's him," one of the things growled, and the rest took up the cry, the words being repeated in a hushed murmur throughout the crowd with much pointing and gesturing at Strider, and Legolas tensed.

_They've been after Strider this whole time, haven't they- they haven't been aimlessly roaming across elven lands; they've been TRACKING him!_

And now they had found him.

"_You!_" one announced in a low, hissing kind of growl, a particularly large, hulking figure on the ground that had the look a leader about him, and he said the title with an air of triumph, baring his pointed teeth and shaking a dirty fist in the man's direction. "Finally! The Master has promised much in return for your head."

_Strider?! _Legolas thought in alarm. _So they are after him- what do the Orcs want with him, though?!_

"Hasn't he always?" Strider quipped. "And yet, you always fail to deliver. Must not be very enticing, what he promises."

_Idiot, stop taunting them! _Legolas wanted to cry, and the pack grew uneasy at Strider's words, shifting and growling to each other in their own tongue before the leader silenced them with a loud yell of an order.

"Enough!" he shouted, gravely tones echoing through the trees as he stomped his foot into the ground in a show of authority. "You, human, will regret that. You and your elf friend's heads will suffice as dinner tonight!"

There was a hungry roar, and, deciding he didn't want to spend tonight as anyone's dinner (let alone an Orc's), Legolas started the fight by shooting one through the head.

The limp body fell from the branch to land on one of his comrades below, there was a short, shocked silence, and then Legolas and Strider both sprang into action.

In the close forest, with their enemies so numerous, there could be no games of hide and seek, there could be no stealth; nothing but outright attack. Running was an option, but not an attractive one; they would lead the Orcs right to elven gates and Legolas had no way of knowing if Strider could run fast enough to keep pace. No, all he could do was fight and hope to hold out until reinforcements came- for, with the uproar they were causing, no self-respecting elf would be able to ignore them.

Legolas moved in accordance with Strider's style, always keeping close to the human and one eye was focused on those he was fighting, the other on the human's opponents. He lingered as close to him as he could, intent on keeping his comrade alive.

Arrows were flying constantly no matter how fast Legolas picked their archers off, and kicking their swordsmen back was only dispatching them temporarily. Strider spun around him in a firestorm of swordplay, holding off the storm off Orcs on the ground while Legolas risked leaving his side for a murderous dance through the trees, slaughtering whoever came into sight before he rejoined the human on the ground.

"There're too many of them! We'll never hold them off like this!"

"Going soft on me, efl?!" Strider panted before sticking his sword straight through the armor and flesh of one into another. He yanked it free with a grunt just in time to block another blow, and then Legolas had turned to fight the Orc behind him and couldn't see the human anymore.

Strider's tough act aside, they _were_ being quickly overrun by Orcs; thirty against two was simply suicidal. The trees were crawling with enemies and Legolas was forced to stray from Strider's side more and more often to take care of wily beasts thinking they could hide higher in the leaves- not that the human was all that desperate for a bodyguard; in what little of his fight Legolas could see, Strider was dispatching Orcs like target practice. He didn't need what help Legolas could spare, and in what parts of his mind that weren't focused entirely on the battle, he was a little awed at the human's skills. He moved quickly and efficiently, and while perhaps not as lithe, graceful, or powerful as an elf, he made up for it in the sheer brutality with which he cut down the enemy. The Orcs fell like paper, he struck without mercy, and Legolas was more than a little stunned to watch him fight.

Not that he had time to just watch him fight when he had to fight himself.

Slowly but surely, the two mowed down the Orc forces (getting a little battered in the process), and, finally, the pair began making progress. Legolas was starting to think it wasn't so impossible after all, and when he dodged one arrow only to be pierced on the foot with a dagger, he resolved to just spin faster next time and ignore the pain until the fight was over. He threw a knife of his own back and was rewarded with a warped cry of pain, then withdrew the weapon that had pierced his boot and threw that back as well before turning back to check on Strider.

The human was interlocked in combat with the Orc leader, sword to sword, but the massive figure was pushing Strider back without much trouble. Only a few stragglers were left on ground, though, and they were pacing about and snarling rather than interfering. The same was true in the air; just a couple archers- only ten or so Orcs left in total, he thought, with most in the air for him to deal with.

"Hang on, Strider!" he called to the ground, letting loose another arrow. "I'll be down there soon!"

"Who said... I needed.. _your help?!_" the human shouted, and, pushed the Orc leader back and swung around his sword in the movement, catching the creature on the hip before the battle continued.

Legolas smiled grimly. _Well, Strider- certainly seems you don't need my help. _

The fight continued, but had definitely turned in their favor, and it wasn't long before Legolas had finished picking off the rest of the archers, arrow after arrow littering branches and bodies, and Legolas finally turned to kill the last remaining Orc in the trees.

That Orc already had his bow drawn, arrow at the ready- and it wasn't aimed at Legolas.

"_Strider!_"

But the human was still battling the Orc leader, swords pressed against each other in a battle of raw strength. If Strider moved to dodge or block the arrow, he would be sliced clean through.

_And I'm out of throwing daggers- and elven arrows are lighter than Orc ones, I won't be able to deflect it-! _

Without a second thought, Legolas threw himself down off the branch as a veritable human missile just as the arrow was sent flying.

He landed squarely on the Orc's blade and kept falling, going to his knees in a crouch as he tried to put his torso in between the arrow and its target. He felt a sharp sting in his shoulder in the same moment that the Orc pulled back and sent him rolling to the ground with a mighty punch, and Legolas was left seeing stars even as he heard Strider swing his sword forward with a battle cry. He rolled blindly out of the way so as not to be hit and sat upright, making an attempt to stand even though his head swam and protested with each movement and the steady burn in his shoulder left him nearly breathless.

"Legolas!" he heard Strider shout, and he shook his head again to clear it before fumbling for one last arrow. The archer above was still alive.

Through hazy double vision, Legolas managed to find the Orc up above, the creature already stringing his bow for another try. He blinked and squinted, trying to clear his vision, before he was left with no option but to fire and hope.

His hopes held true, when he blinked and it looked like three separate Orcs had been pierced with three separate arrows, before he shook his head again and three became one, and he managed to stumble to his feet again before turning to Strider once more.

The human was clearly winning his battle; bloodied cut on his forehead, grazes and bruises all over, and a bad cut on his forearm or not, he was in far better shape than the Orc, and not about to slow down any time soon. Strider cast him a worried look over his shoulder before meeting the Orc's blade in midair, and turning back to deal with the threat. "Can you fight one-handed, Legolas?!" he called back, and the words reminded the elf that they were not finished yet.

He scoffed. "I need more of a handicap than that to lose to a bunch of Orcs," he retorted and, that being said, drew out one blade with his left hand and turned to face the remaining Orcs left in the woods- who were looking more frightened by the second.

The four Orcs left for him to take care weren't even enough to require the use of one hand. He could've had his hands tied behind his back and finished them off, and finish them off he did, slicing off two heads in one blow before twisting to stab one through the stomach, then kick the final Orc in the skull to the ground. He didn't get up again.

Legolas turned around in time to see Strider finish his own battle, as well. The Orc leader died with his club raised overhead to beat Strider to death, gutted through with an iron blade. Strider had to throw himself out of the way to avoid being crushed, but the body still hit the forest floor harmlessly, and then Strider turned expectantly to Legolas, expression looking something like he expected to have to leap into another fight. When he found only Legolas standing, sword dripping with black blood, he blinked in surprise, and then, smiled.

"I see you can fight one-handed then," he laughed, and Legolas managed a grim smile before reaching up to feel his injured shoulder.

Strider just had to narrow his eyes to get him to stop, and then the human moved forward at a brisk pace to examine the wound himself. "What you did was unnecessary," he snapped, one hand wrapping around the shaft of the arrow while the other poked and prodded at the wound. "I saw the arrow coming."

"You wouldn't have been able to- ahh ow!- dodge," he hissed, and Strider's nimble fingers pulled the cloth of his shirt to the side before the human wrapped a strong grip around his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Hold still. This'll hurt." And then, without further warning, he eased the black arrow shaft out of his shoulder.

Legolas grunted in pain, and the human looked at him with only passing sympathy before examining the arrow in his hands. "...This is poisoned," he muttered at length, glancing up at him again. "You know what typical Orc poison is in these parts?"

Legolas shrugged, and instantly regretted it. "Don't worry about it," he managed. "There are giant spiders around here- Orcs take their poison from their venom. And we elves have long been immune to their poison."

"I wouldn't be cocky, if I were you. What if they changed their tune? Are using something else?"

Legolas shook his head again mutely, and Strider groaned in defeat. "...Here. Let me help you bind that. It's your most serious injury, right?"

Legolas gave a slight nod even as he looked over the human, searching for any wounds on _his_ person. There were some bad scratches and cuts, but nothing that needed attention to now that he could see, and he had to give the man praise for that. Not many could've escaped at all from a battle of thirty Orcs, and Stirder had not only escaped but been victorious, with hardly a wound to speak of- he was hurt less, in fact, than Legolas was (and the elf _was_ just the smallest bit disgruntled at that).

He helped Strider as best as he was able, unclasping his cloak from the base of his neck and tearing off sections to bandage the wound. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible," he panted, glancing around at the the carnage. "Speaking of the spiders, all this blood will attract them, and they'll do worse to us than the Orcs would've if they caught us."

"The giant spiders of Mirkwood, huh?" Strider questioned as he tied off the makeshift bandage. "I've heard of them, and I think you're right. Don't want to stick around to meet them. Come on, let's get out of here." He turned away, but only for a brief moment. The next moment he was looking back at Legolas, and he pointed at his wounded shoulder with one firm hand. "Immune or not, if you start feeling ill, say something. Don't want to deal with you dropping unconscious without warning."

"I told you, I won't-"

"Just saying a warning would be nice."

With that, the human had turned and sprinted into the darkness, and Legolas only stood stunned for a moment before he took off after him.

He spared himself only a moment to wonder about the fact the Strider was headed in the exact direction of the Woodland Realm's palace.

* * *

There was little room for talk when on the run. Breath was too precious to be wasted, and unnecessary sound was a bad idea in general. But when they were far enough away from the sight of the massacre- if still far from their destination- Legolas thought it safe to speak.

"We're getting farther into the forest. Shouldn't it be getting warmer?" Because he was still freezing, and beginning to wish that most of his cloak wasn't currently tied around his upper arm and shoulder.

Strider looked at him out of the corner of his eye, brown gaze locking onto his own before drifting to his shoulder. "...It is. Why? Are you cold?"

They both knew what that meant- a sign of fever. Legolas swallowed and shook his head vehemently, looking back at the path in the same moment. "No," he panted back, unable to stop himself from taking an instant examination on all his muscles and exactly how he felt, searching for any sign of lingering poison. "I'm just saying that it should be warmer than it is."

Strider's eyes narrowed. "...You're sweating."

"So?" Legolas snapped, raising a hand to brush at his forehead self-consciously even as he replied, "You are, too. We've been running for twenty minutes."

"Yes, we have- you shouldn't be cold by now."

"I told you, I'm not!"

"How is you arm?" Strider pressed, insistent. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes! Being shot with an arrow can do that to you."

Strider looked like he was about to slow, or even stop altogether, and Legolas responded by redoubling his pace. "Look, we can't stop now. The spiders will have already reached the battle sight and found our trail leading from it- they like their dinners fresh, and preferably not Orc. We're both those things. At least some will probably be following us, and I don't want to test our luck any further tonight."

"Right- aren't you already doing that by continuing to run after being shot with a poisoned arrow? Moving like that will make the poison spread faster."

"Is there another alternative?"

Legolas had been planning on continuing on no matter what Strider said. He'd planned to just keep running on the path until they got in sight of other elves, and then let the human talk about poison and Orcs and danger. He'd _planned_ to just remain in charge until they got back home.

And then, all his plans crumbled into dust when he tripped.

He _tripped_.

He, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, heir to the throne, an elf born and raised on the knotted vines of the forest, _tripped_.

Already shaky legs went out from under him when he tried to leap over a rock in their path, he barely rose a centimeter off the ground. The toe of his boot hit the obstruction and he was sent sprawling in an undignified, painful heap.

An undignified, very, very, _very_ painful heap.

He hit the ground on his injured shoulder, and the moment the wound made contact with the path, a hot agony burst into existence, one that originated from the injury but spread quickly to leave him quivering and gasping in shock. His good hand scrabbled frantically at the injury in a desperate attempt to just stop the pain while the other fisted worthlessly by his side, teeth biting so hard into his lip it bled. He saw red, and truly wondered for a short moment if it was his own blood.

The air was filled with the sound a strangled cry, dry whimpers, and what sounded like a choked off scream.

It took Legolas a while to realize they were his own.

And then the pain overtook him, and he was lost.

* * *

_...las..._

_Leg... _

_Legolas..._

"_Legolas!" _

Legolas gritted his teeth to suppress a moan of pain. It didn't work very well, but the voice stopped calling his name with a such a sense of urgency now, which was nice, because he really would like to go back to sleep and that was preventing that.

_Hurts... so much... _

"Legolas, come on, now, open your eyes. Wake up." Something smacked his cheek, and he shuddered. The light stinging felt like fire to sensitive nerves, but he couldn't find his voice to protest that he be left alone, and found his jaw working silently as he struggled to open his eyes.

_Can't do it... I'm so tired. And it hurts. So... very... tired..._

"Come on. I know you're awake. You have to open your eyes! Come on, Legolas!"

If Legolas could've grumbled at him, he would've. As it was, he was left to fight the darkness and struggle towards the light. The fingers of his good hand moved and grasped at the dust until something squeezed around them tight, and he held onto whatever was holding them like an anchor, trying to swim up through the pain just a little bit further.

Finally, he managed it, though it felt like no great hurdle when the pain only intensified. He gasped, and the human kneeling above him sighed in relief, tense features relaxing slightly. "Good," the man breathed. "Only a minute or two... you've still got some strength in you, then."

Legolas wasn't able to do anything but mouth soundlessly, but Strider didn't seem to understand, because the man pressed on without heed for his attempts at talking. "Listen, there's not much time. The arrow you were hit with was no ordinary arrow- it was made from a Morgul blade. You need an antidote now. Do you have any Kingsfoil with you? Athelas? Or can you tell me where to find it here? I know it grows in Mirkwood!"

_A... Morgul blade? _

_Athelas? _

"River," he choked out, but it was more of an absentminded rambling than an answer. "Athelas grows... near the river... don't drink, it's poison, but the riverbanks..."

"The river? Got it. Come on, let me-"

"No!" Legolas managed to gasp. His voice had already started to fail him but he forced out with fading, weak tones, "Off the path- you'll get lost!" _Even elves should be wary of straying from the paths- a human will surely die! _

Strider only paused for the briefest of moments before he just turned, gripping Legolas's wrists in one hand, and heaved him up onto his back. The movement sent Legolas's head swimming again, and he groaned as his vision blurred, but, blind or not, he heard Strider's determined reply. "You underestimate me again. And there's absolutely no alternative here."

Legolas opened his mouth to refute him, and Strider cut him off before he even had the chance to waste a breath. "And I'm not leaving you behind."

Febrile and fatigued, it took a few moments for the meaning of that statement to sink in, but when it did, Legolas went numb with shock.

_He's not leaving me behind..._

_But why? Why would he risk his own life... _

Legolas's eyes slid closed, and he let his his head drop to rest on Strider's back.

_Don't want to think. Thinking is hard. And makes me tired. Sleepy. Legolas sleepy. Legolas want sleep. _

"Hey. Hey! Legolas! Focus. You know you can't go to sleep."

He jerked. Right. Sleeping poisoned like this, he might not wake up. Right. He couldn't sleep. Legolas raised his head an inch; it was all he could manage, and the motion nearly wiped him out, but he managed to just barely keep his eyes open.

"Talk to me. About something. Anything. Why were you really out here alone? Come on, Legolas, answer."

Legolas vaguely realized that they were off the path, and he wanted to speak up in alarm, but it was all he could to focus on Strider's question. Speaking was an ordeal, and unnecessary words were impossible.

_But... we really shouldn't be... out here... _

"My father," he choked out. It sounded like a strained mumble even to his ears, and he didn't think Strider could even hear him at all. But it was still important that he try. "He wanted to... t-t-to talk to Tauriel without me... there..."

"Tauriel? Who is Tauriel?"

He knew exactly what Strider was doing. He knew the human was trying to keep him talking to keep him awake, but Legolas couldn't make himself be worried. Or care, really. He just kept trying to answer his questions, Strider's voice the only thing that kept him tied to reality, the only thing that kept him awake, and the only thing that kept him alive through the pain.

"A friend. S-she's... just a friend... but my father's c-concerned, becau- _ah!_" He cut himself off with a sharp cry of pain and buried his head in Strider's back, biting his already cut lip and trying not to shake.

Strider said nothing, just kept moving, and let Legolas use him as an anchor until he could think and breathe again, and when the pattern of breaths against the human's neck became somewhat normal again, Strider prompted, "Your father's concerned?"

Legolas managed a shaking nod, and tried not to think about how this position was stretching the tendons in his shoulder and the blood seeping through the cloth was more than an acceptable amount. "Y-yes. Because... she's... of a lower class- doesn't want... me to associate..."

"I see," Strider panted, and, story told, Legolas let his eyes drift close, intent only on resting them for just a moment. But Strider's cloak was warm and soft, and he was so cold... and tired...

_Just a little nap wouldn't hurt..._

"...about her?"

Strider's voice yanked him back to the world of the living once again, and he coughed wetly against his back in an attempt to answer. Something dark and red emerged from his throat to stain the cloak that was currently his pillow, and Legolas just blinked at it in confusion as he forced out a reply. "...Eh?"

The monosyllabic grunt was all Strider needed to hear to repeat the question, though it remained an effort for Legolas to focus, the elf still staring at the peculiar red liquid.

"What are your feelings about her?"

Legolas blinked again. "Wh... who?" he coughed, voice vague, and he felt something achingly hot wrap around his cold hands and squeeze for just a moment before their roiling journey continued.

"Stay awake, now, Legolas. Tauriel. What are your feelings about Tauriel?"

Legolas let his head loll closer to the strange red strain, letting the strangeness suck him in rather than what he was saying. "No," he muttered tiredly. "I... I mean... don't know. Never thought of her... like that. Lower class- don't care- but... she's a friend... I..."

_Red. From inside me. Red liquid from inside me. What is that? What could it be?_

_Looks wet still. Really wet liquid from inside me. Red. _

_It's red, it's wet, it's inside me... _

_What...? _

_Oh. _

_It's blood. _

_...That's scary. _

"Legolas!"

The voice calling his name was more than a little urgent, almost frightened, even, and he twitched, all the motion he was capable of now. He roused enough to give a little groan, and Strider continued.

"Stay awake. You stopped talking. Stay awake, Legolas. Keep talking. Tell me- tell me why you took this arrow for me. Tell me that, Legolas!"

Legolas winced when a particularly harsh movement jostled his shoulder, but was too exhausted now to react to the pain. It hurt, badly, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep, but Strider wasn't letting him. So he might as well appease Strider, and try to stay awake.

_Maybe, next time I wake... it won't hurt as much..._

"I don't... what was I.. supposed to do?" he gasped. His words were starting to slur, now, become almost unintelligible, but he still tried. "Watch you die?" He tried to phrase it to convey just how ridiculous that sounded to him, but wasn't sure it worked; it just sounded hoarse and weak and terrible, and he fell silent in defeat, letting his eyes slide closed again.

"That's not an answer!" Strider insisted. "Why?! Tell me why, Legolas!"

"Because- because- I don't know," he wheezed, and bit his lip again to stop himself from crying out. "Because- ...maybe..."

"Maybe isn't good enough, Legolas! You're dying because of that! You better not risk your life for a cause as weak as a _maybe!_"

_I don't know.. _

_Why am I dying? Because I- I jumped in front of him... _

_Why did I do that? _

"You're dying for me right now, Legolas! Tell me why!" he demanded. "_Tell me why!"_

Legolas closed his eyes again. He was exhausted now, more fatigued than he'd been in his life, and speaking was a great ordeal that sapped up what little remained of his strength to leave him drained and slipping into sleep. "Because," he whispered. "Because. I- ...I'm tired of w-watching... people die when I can help. I could help you... and you- you're-..." _...interesting. Fun. Different. _

_Is liking you reason enough, Strider? _

_Is... thinking you'd be a good friend... _

_enough..._

* * *

_Thump... _

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

The sound of rhythmic footsteps wasn't necessarily the best to wake up to, but it was all right, Legolas figured, especially when he hadn't been planning on waking up at all.

_Wait. I'm waking up. _

_I'm waking up! _

He drew in a shuddering breath, one that felt cold and made him feel even colder, and his arm hurt like nothing else, but, pain had to mean he was alive, right? Right?!

Legolas winced when his shoulder was jostled again, but the pain roused him more, shaking off some of the fatigue for him and allowing him to open his eyes. He slowly cracked them open to find the faded, green light of Mirkwood, and when he let his head drop lower, it was to find himself staring at the path.

He blinked at it for a few moments, wondering why that was so strange, but then, remembered.

_Strider left the path. He left it to find Athelas. _

_This must mean... not only did he find Athelas... he found his way back again. _

_Just who is this man? _

It took unimaginable effort for him to raise his head again, but, before he could speak, Strider chuckled and beat him to it. "Finally awake, back there?"

He opened his mouth, then shut it again, still wholly surprised. What was he supposed to say to that? Strider clearly knew he was conscious. And an awed compliment now for keeping his way seemed a bit misplaced.

Strider laughed again at the surprised silence he got for a reply. "Good. I was getting worried. Any longer and I would've thought you'd sleep forever."

Legolas frowned. Something about that statement seemed wrong, though it took him a few moments to figure out what, and even longer to work up the energy to speak. "L-l... longer?" He winced mentally at how the word sounded. Hoarse and cracked, his voice dry and throat parched- _I even sound like I just came back from death's door. Wonderful. _

"You've been asleep for a day and a half."

THAT got his energy up. "A- a day?! _And a half?!" _Legolas raised his head and tried to straighten himself up, but it was only then that he realized the somewhat humiliating position he was in.

He was splayed across Strider's back. As in a piggyback ride.

_As in I am being given a piggyback ride by a human. _

Something important in Legolas's brain sputtered and died.

"U-unhand me!" he stammered, squirming and trying to find his own way to the ground, and Strider, curse him, only seemed even more amused by his struggles.

"As you command, Prince," he chuckled, voice shaking with laughter as he came to a stop before he lowered Legolas to the ground. The moment his boots touched the road, the elf withdrew gratefully, moving back a few feet before the surge of adrenaline wore off, and he was left standing on shaky legs that felt like rubber. He trembled like a leaf for one single moment before stumbling and almost falling against a tree, looking for support, and Strider only laughed again.

"Did I forget to mention you'll be feeling very tired and weak for a while now?"

Legolas glared at the human, and tried valiantly to stop shaking and look like he could stand under his own power. He failed terribly. "...Stop smiling! It's not funny!" he grumbled before turning in the direction of the their destination, one hand curling around the tree in anxiety. "I was supposed to be home last night! My father'll be worried sick."

"Then we're going to have to keep going. At the speed we're at we'll reach it by nightfall."

_Nightfall... the scouts'll have been sent out by then. We'll be found before we ever get there. _

Legolas stayed silent for another moment, contemplating their few options, before he turned to Strider with an unhappy look. "Well! Come on, then. Help me," he insisted, and Strider chuckled once more.

"Yes, Your Highness," he said stiffly, imitating obedience, but his features still broke out into a grin as moved over to Legolas's side and allowed himself to be turned into a human crutch. "Any other requests?"

Legolas glared at the human by his side, but when it seemed Strider was done poking fun, he allowed his temper to cool and, instead, turned his head forward to focus on their path. Their progress was agonizingly slow, but he didn't think he could move any faster- their pace now was already pushing it. His legs shook underneath him with every step and he still half expected them to give out from under him, but Strider provided just enough support to keep him upright. Which was a little considerate of him, he had to admit. They could've been moving much faster if he were still on Strider's back.

They moved along the road quietly for a moment, Legolas's attempts at walking faster distinctly shameful, until he cleared his throat and looked away. "I-... thank you," he muttered. "For- what you did. Going off the path is dangerous... you could've just gone ahead to my people- they would've have Athelas-"

"Yes, and by the time I reached them, you would've been dead."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, then shut it again. A chill hit him when he realized just how right Strider was- how close he had come- that Strider's risky actions had probably been his only chance.

_That's a morbid thought..._

"How did you learn how to do that?" he asked swiftly, trying to turn his mind away from such things. "Not get lost in Mirkwood, I mean- that's difficult even for elves."

Strider chuckled again, but it seemed more reflective than at Legolas's own expense. "Mirkwood isn't so special, you know. It isn't the only twisted death trap out there. As long as you keep your head on your shoulders and go back the way you came, the path will be there."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Ah, now, Legolas, can't I be permitted a few secrets?" Strider asked, his voice deceptively light and humorous. "I have to keep my mysterious aura, you understand."

Legolas huffed. _Mysterious aura? As if. _He turned back to face the path, staying quiet now and focusing on his destination, refusing to let himself be baited.

Strider finally stopped his needling, falling silent as well as they continued on their way. He pulled Legolas's arm over his shoulder slightly more securely and moved along quietly for a few moments, still staring resolutely straight ahead, before he sighed gruffly. "...Thanks, as well. For..." He gestured with his chin at Legolas's shoulder and sighed. "I- wouldn't have lasted as long as you did."

Legolas stared in surprise. He processed what had just been said, then swallowed and shut his eyes for a brief moment. _Strider would've been- been killed, then. I see... _

Something about knowing that left him feeling cold inside, and when he opened his eyes again, he, too, looked straight ahead and did not say a word.

* * *

Just when Legolas was finally looking forward to being home, Strider came to a stop.

They too deep in elven lands to be in any danger, from Orcs, spiders, or otherwise, but Legolas was still left confused when the human peered around the small clearing, searching for any threats, and when none were found, he came to a stop beside a tree and leaned Legolas up against it. "Well, I think that this is where I take my leave."

"Huh?" Legolas protested. "Wait, what do you mean? You're just going to go?"

Strider shrugged. "I think so. I came to Mirkwood for a challenge, and found more than I wanted, to be honest- you elves sure do know how to throw a welcoming party. In any case, I think I've spent enough time out here. You're close enough to your people to be found, right? If you're really late like you say, they'll probably be out looking for you- if you stay here, they'll find you in no time."

"Well, yes, but- but why don't you stay? At least for the night? My father would be glad to take you in- and I'm sure you could use a real rest-"

"Ah, but I have work to do elsewhere. No time to be spent relaxing here. An old friend of mine needs my help out west- to act as an escort for some friends, I believe. If I linger any longer here I'll never make it in time."

Legolas hesitated, opened his mouth to protest, then shut it again. Strider was fully in his rights to leave- if he wanted to vanish as quickly as he had appeared, there was nothing he could say about it. "I- well. All right, then. If you want to leave, I can't stop you."

Strider gave a slight, absentminded little nod, and the human looked around the clearing once again before turning in the opposite direction. He paused, then, glancing back down at Legolas before shaking his head in admonishment and sweeping off his grey cloak to toss down onto the elf. "Take it. You're still too pale and look freezing. It'd be a shame for you to die from the aftereffects of fever after I'd saved you from poison."

"I- I wasn't going to die! And I'm not cold, I'm- I'm just-"

"Right, right," Strider laughed, waving him off, and Legolas glared at him even as he surreptitiously buried his cold, clammy hands into the warm cloth. The human stretched slightly, raised a hand in goodbye, and then, stopped again. He turned fully back to face him, head tilted to the side in contemplation, arms crossed, before he smiled a little.

"...You know, Legolas, not many people would save the life of a wandering ranger. I have to thank you- and, out of everything I've seen on my trip out east, you're probably the most interesting one."

Legolas frowned without comment. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted he seemed to be being called a thing or take it was a compliment with a grain of salt, so he opted for staying silent instead, and letting Strider finish. The man paused again, then nodded, as if sure of himself, and said, "I think you deserve to at least know my name. ...It's Aragorn."

_Aragorn? Why does that name sound familiar? _

_..._

Legolas's jaw dropped.

_Aragorn? Son of Arathorn?! _

_He can't mean-_

"You're- you," he gasped, "...Son of Gondor?!"

Aragorn grinned. "At your service, Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas gaped at him.

The man waved slightly and smiled once more, then turned away one last time. Now, he did not halt his departure even as he said one last goodbye. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we could be friends, someday- just so long as not all your battles end the way this one did?"

And Legolas was left staring openly at him as Aragorn headed back into the forest.

* * *

_Please, if you noticed any OOCness, tell me- it's been so long since I read the series I was honestly just guessing. But I'd like to know your opinions so I can improve. Please? Thanks for reading! :)  
_


End file.
